Love Is A Four Letter Word
by I'llLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: Percy and Nico have been together for quite some time now, yet neither has said that four letter word. However, on their five-year anniversary, the word slips out. What next happens next, you must read because I suck at summaries.


**Author's Note: So for Christmas, I asked all of my friends what they wanted me to write for I know that Christmas was nearly six months ago, but I One of them said, "I want an M rated Percy/Nicofic." Now, I can not let this friend down, so here it goes.**

**p.s. Hope you like this Quillcox!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, only the idea.**

* * *

As Percy awoke, he was greeted with a headful of unruly, black hair. The face attached to the hair was asleep and the features were slack. So beautiful, Percy thought as he stretched. He sighed as he felt his joints pop and yawned quite loudly. Luckily, Nico was a deep sleeper. As Percy liked to say, he slept like the grave. Before Nico awoke, Percy wanted to make him a special breakfast. After all, today was their 5-year anniversary. Today was special.

After getting all of the supplies together, Percy started on the meal. He made pancakes with pomegranate seeds inside, hot chocolate -for it was winter and cold out - and grabbed a rose from the bouquet that he had gotten for Nicothe previous day.

"Hey, Percy." The said demi-god turned around to find a half naked Nico di Angelo, his voice hoarse with sleep. "Is that for me?" he asked.

Percy walked over to Nico and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Who else would it be? Unless I've suddenly fallen in love with someone else and I don't know it..." Percy trailed off, realizing that he had used the word 'love.' Although the two had been together for five years, both had yet to use that word.

"Did you... Did I hear you say..." Nico trailed off. He just couldn't believe his ears. Five years of trying to get the words out himself and Percy beats him to the punch. Percy was so preoccupied with thinking about those words that he didn't see Nico coming towards him until his lips were on his. Nico pushed Percy against the closest wall and ground into him. It had become much easier to kiss Nico since he had grown six inches. Nico was now an inch or two taller than Percy. Not that he minded much. It was still amazing how their relationship had lasted this long.

"Shit!" Nico exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"You just had to say those words before I did, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Percy was silenced when Nico assaulted Percy's lips with his own. Percy groaned as Nico ground into him again, causing a sweet friction between the two.

"Just shut up and kiss me," said Nico as they broke apart. Percy gladly complied and didn't argue when Nico started to lead them towards their bedroom. He also did not complain when Nico practically threw him onto the bed and started ripping both of their clothes off.

"Someone's being very dominant today," Percy observed as Nico finished pulling off his pants.

"I'm not going to be the girl in this relationship. I will take what I want, when I want it." With that said, Nico almost pounced on Percy, crushing their lips together in a powerful kiss. The house literally shook from the power the two were expelling. Neither of them noticed, for they were too far involved with each other and the task at hand. Nico opened their bedside table, and from it produced a container of lube. He opened the container with shaking hands. He couldn't hide the fact that he was a little bit frightened. Percy had always been the leader in these things. Nico wasn't sure it he was up to the task.

Almost as if he had been reading Nico's thoughts, Percy carefully grasped Nico's hand and brought him to his dick, helping him to rub the lube onto it. Nico sighed as Percy continued rubbing his member.

"Thatfeelsfuckinggreat...' Nico said in a quick breath. Percy slowly helped guide Nico to his entrance and leaned back. Nico took this as an invitation to go ahead. With one quick thrust, he had sheathed himself inside of Percy's tight entrance. Percy threw his head back against the pillows, moaning loudly. After a few moments of just listening to each other's ragged breaths, Nico started to move, small thrusts at first, but with Percy edging him on, they soon became harder and deeper. As Percy moaned, Nico felt himself growing nearer, listening to the sound of skin slapping skin. It was only a few minutes before the pair came, one after another, and as they both came back down from their highs, Nico slowly slid out of Percy.

"You up for another round?" Percy asked after a few moments of silence. Nico looked at him with lust in his eyes and nodded. With that invitation, Percy climbed on top and they both started again.

* * *

**So there. My first gay sex scene. It was horrible, I know. But my friend really wanted it and you can not say no to the guy. So I'm gonna leave this for you to read. If you like it, great. If not... Please don't kill me. I personally don't like this pairing so I had no idea how to write this. Also, I'm a girl, so this is not common knowledge. So yeah. Bye.**


End file.
